Seals (i.e. fasteners) are known, in particular for fixing labels or other to garments, made up of a flexible piece, e.g. a small cord, with clips which can be coupled inseparably at both ends.
Ordinarily said seals are stocked in bunches or bulk and this results easily in tangling of the flexible sections or hooking of the projections of the clips thereto which make the seals difficult to use because the seals must often be untangled in the parts with considerable slowing of the operations of affixing the seals in position.